


At The Feet of Giants

by springfield0773



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Legion of Super-Heroes (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Forced, M/M, Metas are evil AU, More characters to be added, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26523979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springfield0773/pseuds/springfield0773
Summary: It was 2 decades ago when Earth was invaded by aliens from the destroyed world: Krypton. They came and took over the government by force, making themselves Supermen of a world ruled by them and  the other metahumen, while the mortals are merely slave for their entertainment.The human fought back bravely, but thousands of their man didn't even come close to the power of one Kryptonian.Now, Earth belongs to the metas, but there are still those without power who are not ready to give up on their freedom yet.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	At The Feet of Giants

The position he was in was very much ideal to bring discomfort to a prisoner, which was his state for the time being. Both of his hands were tighted togther by a big chain that ran through all of his arms and kept them up behind his head, making every movement a jab to his tortured upper half. He was held at a height high enough that his kneels didn’t touch the ground, depriving him of the benefit of stability as he had to chose between pushing the weight of his body on his feet or hovering and leave the pain to his hands and shoulders. Damian whined as sweat fell pass his torn skin and burnt the raw flesh there. Some of the deeper cuts had started to be inflamed, oozing greasy fluid and stinging like hell. But it was nothing compared to the pain at his rib, which was only an inch away from puncturing his lung.

* * *

_A moment ago…_

The alien before him knelt down to even their eyes level, thumb tracing the line of his well defined body from the clavicle to his chest, then stopped on the third of his true ribs. Damian’s heartbeat raced with fear at the touch.

 _“I don’t know why do you even try-”_ He said as his thumb pressed in and the Bat couldn’t help the scream escaping his throat. _“-When you’re so fragile like this.”_ At any moment the smaller thought he was going to have a hole in his lung that would be his demise, yet the thumb stopped just at just far enough. Still his breath was all over the place and he found it harder to glare back at the icy blue eyes in front of him with the same intensity as the start. But he pulled through anyway, he would rather die than giving his torturer the pleasure of demeaning him. But much to his displease the man before him only seemed to get more excited, the dangerous tug at his mouth stood as proof.

 _“You’re cute.”_ He whispered quitely as if to himself. His hand that was on the other’s rib moved to caress at his pained face, stroking the damped hair out of sight, revealing under them a face that made his grin grow wider.

 _“Oh, you’re very cute.”_ Damian decided that he hated that fucking tone and the gaze that was eating him up. The alien then held his neck in a death grip and stood up, dragging his body along, still keeping their eye level with resulted in Damian being held higher than his toe can reach the ground due to their height difference. He took a whole look at his subject’s condition, eyes sparked in awe like those of a kid in a candy store, completely oblivion to Damian’s wailing.

 _“Aw, they were quite brutal to such a pretty thing as you, weren’t they?”_ By that he meant the bloody work of his subordinates painting themselves in cuts and bruises beautifully on the darker complexion the arabic owns. _“Glad they didn’t touch your face._

_Make sense. I wouldn’t want to damage this handsome face either._

_Did you try to seduce them to death like you did with me?”_

He moved in closer, his eyes flashed a vicious burning red, his heat vision, barely on hold.

It caught him by surprise as a chunk of spit flew at his face, splashed right under his right eye. The Kryptonian felt a raging urge as he looked down on the culprit, who smirked despite the lack of air to his throbbing lung.

But the bird couldn’t be happy for longer than a few seconds when the taller’s grip released his neck, letting him fall free on the ground with the chains instantly dug into his arms thank to the force of gravity.

 ** _“ARGH!!”_** His shoulders were probably dislocated, Damian thought, and one of his wrists definitely was. The sudden movement moved his broken rib against his lung, not enough to create serious damage, but still gut-wrenchingly agonizing.

_“You do realize anytime now I could just snap your neck right?_

_But then that’s probably what you were aiming for-”_ He wiped the spit on his face with a blank expression, the heat in his eyes had died down back to their previous icy blue. _“-to maintain that… ego you human hold on so desperately.”_

The alien signaled his waiting men to lower the chains, letting Damian drop on his kneels.

_“Only the strongs get to have ego, and I’m going to enforce that lesson into your brain right now.”_

To Damian’s horror the taller man unzipped his pants and pulled out his dick, for some reason already hardening. Before he had a chance to struggle his hair was yanked down, making him yelp and unconciously opened his mouth, which the other took the opportunity to push his meat in, strong hand knitting in his hair keeping his head in place and started thrusting in and out.

_“Feel free to bite down, it only gonna cost you some teeth at best.”_

His pace was anything but gentle, soon Damian started to gag, but obvious that didn’t get the brutal ramming of the dick in his mouth to stop. Everytime he shoved back in it got deeper till the tip finally pushed against the back of the smaller’s throat.

 _“Ah… That feels good…”_ The alien slightly threw his head back, eyes shut enjoying the heat of his prisoner’s watering cave, his hands and hips never stopped fucking the brain out of the other. He couldn’t careless that at somepoint Damian’s jaw was too tired and had to bite down, only to have his fang broken under the steel like stiffness.

 _‘Make it stop make it stop make it stop’_ Tears fell down his face in streams and he couldn’t give a damn. The hug rod in his mouth was so huge it was painful to take the whole thing in, the back of his throat ached and his taste bud was totured with the other’s disgusting musky pre-cum. Damian wanted to puke, his stomach rolled in discomfort but with his head held up like that the sour unload could only remain in his esophagus. For about 20 minutes the only sound echoing in the dark humid cell was the taller’s satisfied grunts and his victim’s hole making wet slurping sounds to the movement of his dick. At that point Damian had already given up, his eyes squeezed tightly and he tried his best to keep his mouth open properly, praying silently that the other would soon meet his peak.

Eventually he did, with one last thrust harder than the lasts he unloaded himself fully down the smaller’s throat as his voice broke out in a low blessing moan. Damian immediately regretted his latest thought. His eyes widened as the generous amount of cum filled his mouth, making him choke. The smaller wanted to vomit the moment the cock was removed from his mouth yet before he let a single drop of cum leak out a large hand grabbed his face cruely and turned his head up to force the fluid down his throat.

 _“Now now, you shouldn’t be wasting my seed like that.”_ Damian tried to pry away in no use, his head clouded by the metallic taste of his own blood mixed with the salty cum full in his mouth, he shuddered at the most sickening feeling he had ever had.

_“Or you could just keep them in your mouth, embrace them with your sense, so that your brain can never forget how I taste._

_That face you’re making, it’s fucking turning me on again. I don’t mind you keeping it.”_

After a few more stubborn minutes, the smaller couldn’t take it any longer and had to swallow down his pride, along with the cum of his persecutor. His apple had to bob up and down 2 times to fully gulp the whole load down his stomach.

 _“Good boy.”_ The alien pet his hair in a praising manner as he did, making his cheeks burn up with shame.

When the hand finally left his face, when he thought it was over at last and allow himself a moment to breath, the cock was thrusted back in his mouth again and instantly it pushed, this time rammed against his throat in just one turn.

 _‘No’_ he tried to scream _‘Stop it!’_ but the attemp only made him gag even worse, and the vibration only add pleasure to the man making the living hell out of him.

 _“The name is Jon, btw. Jonathan Kent.”_ Jon said idly _“You will make such a good cock cleanser for my personal use. It’s only natural to learn your master’s name.”_

After another dreadfully long moment, he came in Damian mouth, and once more did he force the prisioner to stuff down his cum.

Then he went at it again.

And again.

And again.

...

Damian didn’t want to keep counting. When he finally had a chance to talk he found his voice pathetically weak.

 _“Just kill me… please.”_ He would never be able to live with the fact that he had been made to down the semen of his enemy, not once, not twice, but too many times. His saliva taste like cum, his breathe smelt like cum. Not to mention this was his first time engaging in such an intimating act. He felt used, filthy, disgusted.

He wanted to cry.

 _“That’d be too easy for you, and no gain for me.”_ Jon simply said as he pulled up his zip, apparently pleased with himself after probably the most satisfying oral he had had in a while, which such a beauty to add. Though he’d have prefered the next times to be more consensual, since despite finding joy in a little fight Jon wasn’t too fond of the denial kink. It wouldn’t be hard, he would break the other’s spirit and pride in no time soon.

 _“You haven’t told me your name though.”_ He knelt down again, this time his tug on Damian’s hair was more not as painful as the start. But of course he didn’t get an answer, only a hateful and now somewhat tired stare at his direction.

 _“… Fine. I’ll have my way in the end anyway.”_ Jon added and released him, signaling his man to pull the chains back to its prior height as he went out of the cell. “Oh, I almost forgot.” Damian didn’t look up as he was trying to put his thoughts together when suddenly, his head was yanked back again and a ball gag forced into his mouth, keeping it open. He shook his head and tried to bite the ball out but soon it belt was already fastened tightly. The subsided anger quickly came back as he bit muffled curses of the worst his vast vocabulary contained.

_“Now now kitten, no need to be so upset. This is just to keep you from bitting your tonge and die off when I wasn’t watching. I’ll be back in just a minute, I promise.”_

* * *

_Now…_

He had only just passed out for a moment when a kick landed on his stomach so hard he could taste the sour acid in his throat.

 _“Who told you you could rest scum? Our lord is here for you again.”_ The swinging from the kick tugged at his arms, bruised them even deeper. Damian shut his eyes in pain, which resulting in the guard thought he was being stubborn. Yet before another hit striked at him the other man found himself crashing into the wall faster than his or Damian’s brain could proceed what had happened.

It was Jon who sent him flying, who was with a deadly red look in his eyes despite the unchanging idle smile.

_“I know it’s only your job, but from now on, nobody touches a hair on his head, or you will find yourself without a hand to ever touch something again. Are we clear?”_

The poor man quickly collected himself and practically ran for the entrance. Damian felt his stomach rolled in disgust again at the display of violence the taller gave over his own man, who was obviously not a meta like him. The prejudice was as clear as his resentment for the Kryptonian.

 _“Wow, I see you’ve already warmed up to him.”_ A female voice, talking with such an ease as if the previous event was just the norm.

 _“You will find him very cute, treated the right way.”_ Jon answered to said voice as he knelt down to Damian, grabbed his face up and almost grinned at the hatred that was sent his way through the emerald green eyes. 

_“Kitten, say hi to Imra. She’s here to poke around in that hard head of yours.”_

The alien said and started working on the strap that was keeping the ball gag in his mouth. As soon as it was off the release of tension did wonder to Damian’s facial muscles.

This ‘Imra’ only took one look at him and already her lips tugged down in disgust. Damian wasn’t too fond of her either. Imra Ardeen, aka Saturn girl, his people had files on her. She’s an extremely powerful telepath who came from Saturn’s moon Titan, one of Superboy’s most nasty assistants. He had a collegue who shot themselves to dead under the influence of her power, he had watched her pointing the gun at their head with their own hand, the expression on her face remained stoic and unchanging the whole time as if they were just some bugs to crush on a windshield.

_“I thought screwing around with Kathy Brandon was the worst you could go after we broke up, but apparently the bar has been set even lower. Now you’re fucking with a mortal?”_

_“I was indeed hoping to fuck him. But you know me, I’m sentimental. I want to get to know him first but he’s, well, stubborn. Oh great miss Ardeen can you please help me speed up the progress so I can move to the sexual part faster?”_

The blondie rolled her eyes in distaste, but as they lightened up Damian knew she complied anyway. He didn’t even budge.

 _“This is weird… I can’t read him, something is blocking my telepathic power.”_ That ‘something’ was a gift from his friend, Raven, a meta who stands with the human who rightfully own the planet. Saturn Girl might be good, but Raven was undoubtedly better by a far stretch, as her power was magic based. The bat smirked at the Titanian’s confused look.

_“What? Can’t find anything you like? Or can’t find anything at all?”_

_“You imbecile!”_ She raise a hand at Damian but it slapped on a steel like arm instead and as she realized whose it was she immediately fall back.

 _“My prior threat applies to you too, Imra.”_ Jon said darkly, his hand hold protectively in front of Damian’s face. _“Let’s not resort to violence, shall we? It’s not your style anyway.”_ Then he turned to the smaller one beside him.

 _“And you, stop provoking everybody in your pissing zone. It’s unbecoming. She could send you into a permanent coma as we speak! It’ll be wiser to know your place while you’re here.”_ And he ended that with a weird loving look that sent chill down Damian’s spine.

_“Not everyone will treat you as well as **I** do kitten.”_

_“Fuck off **pervert**.”_

The smaller snared back, feeling vomitous at every single word that came out of his rapist’s mouth, which to Saturn girl’s surprise the Super brushed it off with an amusing laugh. Even she didn’t get that privilege of talking back to him when they were together, a very ugly green slime of jealousy grew in the pit of her mind.

_“Can you at least get his name?”_

_“…Fine.”_

Damian knew he succeeded in pissing the blonde alien off, since this time while poking around in his head she didn’t even care to be subtle. It was like having fingers actually prop at him brain, tearing the meat apart to look further and further. Her power triggered the defensive reaction of Raven’s spell and now it was back firing on him, made him yelp in pain.

 _“What are you doing to him?”_ Superboy asked, but decided to not interfere just yet.

_“No need to break a sweat, your boyfriend is fine. Whatever it is that is protecting his mind is just trying to fight back my attemp to break in, and he’s taking the damage. This is very unusual… I’ve encountered many devices the human made to protect their mind, but this is different, too well built.”_

_“… You’re not trying to say it’s a work of a meta aren’t you?”_

_“It’s very likely. There’s no trait of anything scientific. My best guess is this is a work of a magic user.”_

_“A meta working with human. Huh, you never know. It’d be so nice if you just tell us the details kitten.”_ There was only some deep grunting answer him, since the prisioner was too busy gritting his teeth through the pain in his head to think of a come back.

_“Hmm… You said he tried to kill you at the bar?”_

_“Yeah, playing as a stripper. Probably had that planned quite a while.”_

_“He’s not aiming at you… No… He’s here for someone else…”_

Damian started to struggle in his chained state as if it’d help repelling the invasive telepath. Wherever she might be in his head right now she CAN’T be allowed to go further.

 _“Who?”_ Jon noticed the nervous shift in the smaller’s behaviour too and it tickled at his curousity.

 _“… **Argh** , that’s the furthest I can go.”_ Imra whinced as she shut her eyes and pinches the betweet of her brows, immediately Damian felt the hurt in his brain stopped. _“Whoever it is that did this, they’re good. We might need to report this to your father, Superboy. Human are as lowly and harmless as they can get, but if there’re metas involve it’s might be troublesome.”_

_“I was about to anyway. He got a Kryptonite dagger at my neck the other day, and I thought dad made sure none of it was left on Earth.”_

_“ **What!?** Why is this the first time I’ve heard of this? Are you okay?”_

_“Yeah, thank to my hybrid heritage the kryptonite didn’t do as much damage as it would have to my father._

_Guess that slipped from your knowledge didn’t it?”_ He lowered his voice again, thinking about what could have happened if the dagger had been at his father’s throat instead. No matter how cute this kitten might be when it comes to his family, Jon wouldn’t hesitate to break this slender neck even for a second.

_“You should’ve just killed him.”_

_“When I captured him he was a bite away from blowing his own head up with a device in his teeth. No, I won’t kill him, where’s the fun in that?_

_Anyway, did you manage to get his name?”_

_“Damian._ ” Upon hearing his name, the bat tensed.

_“Just Damian?”_

_“He’s Damian something all right. And that information is definitely dire, it’s protected in deeper barriers where the magic takes great effort to keep others from getting in. I suggest we start digging on that first.”_

_“All right.”_ Jon grinned again as he turned back to the little frightening kitten beside him.

_“We’re going to have sooo much fun, **Damian**.”_

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, this is NOT an attemp to bash anyone. I hold nothing against these characters, just that some of them are supposed to be villainous in this AU.


End file.
